Another Chance
by StarsAmongSouls
Summary: In Crypton's lab, there is a young half android girl. She was kidnapped eight years ago to be used as a test subject. Experiments have been done on her to make sure no untested treatments will be used on Hatsune Miku. What will happen to the young girl?


**So, a lot of things have happened lately. That's my excuse for not updating. At first, it was exams at the end of school. My parents banned me from using the computer until school was over. Then, I hurt my wrist once summer vacation started. It was nothing serious, but it was sore whenever I wrote or typed (It was my right hand) When that cleared up, I got, yes, writer's block. It took so much time to crank out this oneshot. A nice set of coincidences, wouldn't you say? Now I can update my Percy Jackson & Maximum Ride crossover that should have been updated two months ago, right? Yeah, no. I was actually almost done with the next chapter, but then (I'm not kidding about this) the computer broke. I actually used my mom's computer to write this oneshot. So yeah, I'm waiting for it to be fixed before I finish the chapter and update because I am NOT rewriting what I've done so far. So it can't be helped. Oh well, here's the story. See the bottom of the page if you have questions about it.**

* * *

 _Please no! Not that wire! Any one but th-_ "System overload. Emergency deactivation."

Pain ripped through her body as her human side fought the involuntary shutdown. She crumpled to the floor. The men in lab coats took careful notes. No one helped her up.

The head scientist spoke coldly, "Get up," before turning back to his insubordinates. "Right. As expected, the part of her brain that controls her android functions was greatly affected by tampering with the red wire. I believe that happened because of the connection between the wire and her database. Be sure to _explicitly_ mention that to Mr. Yamaguchi. The only reason _this one_ , here he threw a contemptuous glance at her, the only reason _she_ survived was her human side. Without it, she would surely be dead now. If the same thing happened to Miss Hatsune, there would be no chance of survival.

The young girl on the ground hid a smirk. Maybe Hatsune Miku wasn't so perfect after all. She couldn't be perfect if a young girl who was only half android could do something that the famous virtual singer couldn't. Her smile faded. If she could only withstand her red wire being pulled because she was part human, then maybe the teal-haired singer was _still_ more perfect than her. After all, as long as she had emotions, the power to hope, fear, and love, she could never be perfect. Such was the life of a human. Besides, she thought dejectedly, even if Miku wasn't perfect, the Vocaloid was close to it. The cause of that was… her. She laughed bitterly. Did Miku's fans understand why the petite diva was so perfect while she flounced across the stage? Did they know that eight years ago, a girl had been kidnapped from her home? That the girl had half of her body replaced with android parts? That the girl had many experiments done on her fragile body so that their _precious_ Miku would be receiving only tried-and-true treatments? Did they? Bitter giggles turned into full-blown chuckles.

Only a few people turned to look at her. The head scientist didn't bother. She was mildly surprised. She was their prized test subject. If she lost her sanity, her system would shut down permanently. Then there would be no one to make sure dear Miku wouldn't have to endure _anything_ that hadn't been tested over and over again until it was undoubtedly 100% safe. Crypton would have to kidnap someone else to run experiments on, and that would be difficult. After the first time, everyone was on guard in case the kidnappers would try to take another child. If Crypton wanted another guinea pig, they would have to fight for it, and they knew that. So, that brought up the question, why weren't they more concerned with her loosening grip on sanity? Could it be… could they be… She shot a glance at the scientists. As always, the lead scientist was the one talking. She strained her ears to discern the words.

"Alright. Miss Hatsune is ready to be released to the public. Eight years of work are complete. We'll start make preparations to shut down the lab."

Yes! It was over! She could go back home… and all of her memories of the lab would fade away after time. Bracing her hands against the floor, she forced herself to get up. _Come on, you can do it. One foot up. Good, now the other one. You need to get up, so you can go home. Yes!_ Letting a smile take over her features, she eagerly raced towards the doors. The lab people were dispersing quickly. They were also relieved that the end of the project was near, no doubt. _Well, I'd better run. It'd be horrible if I was left behind!_ Giddily, she ran towards the lab doors that led towards the rest of the building. To _freedom_. Closer, closer. She could feel the excitement of being _free_ again call to her. She threw the doors open and… was stopped by an arm.

Looking up, she saw an unpleasant face leering down at her. "And just where do you think you're going?" It was him. The man who led the other scientists. The head honcho himself. He continued speaking, "Do you think that just because there is no further use for you, you will be allowed to leave? You cannot go. You would just tell everyone that you were taken by us… and we can't have that."

She felt as if she had just been slapped. "Y-you can't just leave me here," she trembled, cursing her soft, whispery voice.

"Can't we," he asked mockingly, "Goodbye."

The door slammed. She could hear it lock. She was alone. There were no words to encompass what she felt at that moment. She knew what would happen. Like any half-human, she would die without any food or water. Slowly and painfully. Unless…

The lab had two parts to it. The white experiment area, where she slept and had had tests performed on her, and the part with her "control center". That was the system that held all her android information. If it shut down, it would take her down with it. Perfect.

She ran over. Closing her eyes, she wondered. _Do I know how to do_ _this? Only one way to find out._ She pressed a few symbols on the glowing keypad. Then, her fingers hovered over the "shutdown" button. If she pressed it, there was no going back. Was there really anything to live for, though? She answered her own question. _No. If I can't go home… I don't want to live at all._ She pushed the button.

* * *

"Hello? Hello? Are you awake? I tried to restart your… uh… system."

Her eyes fluttered open. _What! I-I'm awake! Why?_

A chestnut-haired woman was hovering in front of her. She looked kind, if a little bit nervous. "Ah. So you opened your eyes. I was really worried about you! I mean, you didn't even respond after I pushed after I pushed the start button on that keypad, and I thought you were dead, or injured, even though-"

A man's exasperated voice cut into the woman's ramblings, "Aya… dear."

The woman giggled slightly. "Oops. Sorry about that! My thoughts just ran away with me! But child," here her voice took on a darkened tone, "What _are_ you doing here?"

 _No! I don't want to remember, not now!_ She opened her mouth for the first time in who knows how long. "Th-they l-left me." Gripped by a sudden flare of panic, she grabbed at the woman's soft body. "I wasn't bad! I promise! I didn't misbehave at all, honest!"

"Hush, hush," the woman said, her eyes smoldering with anger and concern. "You're okay now. What's your name?"

She felt confused. "Name? I-I don't think I h-have one."

The woman stared at her for a second before turning away and slamming her fist into the wall. The man attempted to comfort her, but she just waved him off with a mumbled phrase, "They've gone too far this time. Too far." After a few seconds, the woman suddenly leaned over to grip the young girl's hands. "I know," she exclaimed, "Come live with us! We are part of Internet Co., Ltd. Our goal is to start our _own_ set of Vocaloids and get them to be more popular than Hatsune Miku and the others. You'll be treated like family there!"

The man interrupted, his gray beard twitching. "Aya, I don't think the girl will be an adequate Vocaloid… she might not even be an android!"

The woman looked at him with a shocked expression. "Hideki! _Of course_ she's an android! Remember what Mr. Yamaguchi said? He said there was still an android in their abandoned lab! Of course," she said, petting the girl's soft hair," I didn't think that it was actually a young girl that they left behind. Also, she'd be a _perfect_ Vocaloid! That beautiful, vivid hair, and that sweet, gentle voice!" When the man, Hideki, still looked doubtful, the woman softened her voice, "Please?"

Hideko crumbled, "I can never say no to you, Aya." Aya squealed, and both her and the man turned to look at the girl on the floor.

She bit her lip, "I-I'm sorry! I can't go with you! I need to go _home_. To my _family_. My parents are Nakajima Megumi and Ikeda Taiki. The lab assistants told me their names. I-I want to live with them! I hope I didn't offend you," she finished, blushing.

Aya and Hideki exchanged a glance before Aya kneeled down and wrapped comforting arms around her. "Sweetie, I don't know exactly how to tell you this, but Ms. Megumi and Mr. Taiki are dead. They committed suicide two years after their daughter disappeared. Their world revolved around you, and when you were gone, they just… fell apart. I'm sorry."

She stared at Aya in shock. _Dead? Mommy and Daddy?It can't be!_ She started sobbing, and Aya held her as she cried.

When she was done, Aya asked again, "Do you want to join us?"

She dried her eyes. _Do I?_ "Y-yes," she stopped and took a deep breath, "I mean, yes, I want to. Will I get a name?"

Aya smiled, "Yes. You will be called Gumi. It is a shortened form of Megumi, which is your mother's name, right?" After receiving confirmation, she continued, "It also means 'extended family'. This way, you can remember your old family… and your new one! What do you think?"

The newly named Gumi's lips tilted up, "I-I like it very much. Thank you" They all walked out of the lab. Together.

* * *

2 Years Later

Gumi was watching Kagamine Rin's pv of "Green Is The Enemy!" She smirked. If anyone who was a threat to Rin's popularity was the enemy, then yes, green really was the enemy. Gumi was coming. She would shine brightly, and the crowd would love her. Watch out world! Gumi's here.

* * *

 **Gumi's age is 13 in this. That means she was 5 when she was kidnapped. If you have any other questions, just PM me. As a side note, this is in** ** _no way_** **a Miku bashing story. Miku's my favorite Vocaloid, I would never write a story bashing her. That is all.**

 **~StarsAmongSouls**


End file.
